


If They Had Kids Headcanons

by crumplelush



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of my headcanons for if various YA pairings had offspring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phia Shepherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Noh's oldest daughter

  * **Name:** Sophia, shortened to Phia. Which she likes because it sounds like “fear” when certain people say it.


  * **Gender:** Demigirl


  * **Class:** Mutant


  * **Personality:** Loud and obnoxious. Fiercely loyal and a complete softie at heart.


  * **Skills inherited:** She’s Tommy’s biological daughter (Kate offered to be surrogate for the two of them) so she doesn’t share any of Noh’s genetic material but somehow she has a lot of his abilities. She’s very good with electrical and mechanical objects, and she can make them do pretty much anything she wants. But that might just be a regular skill she’s picked up. Her mutant ability manifested at 12, she’s pyropathic - can create and control fire - and she can also teleport. 


  * **Who they like better:** She doesn’t play favourites, she loves both her dads. But Tommy is easier to wrap around her finger when she wants something.


  * **Who they take after more:** Tommy, so they argue a lot. Noh gets this goofy look on his face when they start laying into each other because he loves the both of them so much.


  * **Personal headcanon:** She’s quite punk and considers herself anti-establishment so rebels against her parents. Tommy doesn’t give a damn what she does as long as she’s safe, and is fully aware that she’s only dating motorcycle-riding mouthbreathers and skipping school in order to establish her independence. So he pretends that he’s angry at her in order for her to get that sense of freedom without actually doing anything dangerous. Tommy doesn’t care about school and he knows that Phia probably views her “boyfriends” with more disdain than he does so he doesn’t worry. But if he said that she’d go to more extreme lengths and he doesn’t want that. Noh thinks the entire thing is ridiculously complicated but accepts his humans are absurd and just carries on. She’s still a daddies girl anyway.


  * **Sibling headcanon:** She doesn’t have one until she’s 14. A young Kree girl is found and the Avengers call Noh-Varr not knowing what to do. She’s pink-skinned so they can easily disguise her as a mutant and that’s exactly what they do. She’s about 10 and calls herself James because she liked the name and didn’t understand the concept of gendered names. And anyone who tells her that she has a “boys name” finds themself with missing eyebrows, courtesy of Phia.


  * **Appearance:** Phia has white hair and pale skin, like Tommy does. She shaves half of it and gets piercings as soon as she can, which Noh-Varr compliments her on. She ends up taking half of them out, but leaves in her nose and lip. On her 18th birthday her and Tommy go and get matching tattoos. Her cousin Sarah is jealous because she wants a tattoo but it won’t stick because she inherited her dads healing factor.




	2. James Shepherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Noh's youngest daughter

  * **Name:** James.


  * **Gender:** Female.


  * **Class:** Kree.


  * **Personality:** Quiet and reserved. Doesn’t say much at all (to the point where her sister or one of her dads has to order her food for her in restaurants), but when she does speak it’s always worth listening to. Like to learn a lot, will spend hours reading and watching informative films.


  * **Skills inherited:** Like all Kree she’s superfast (although not as fast as Tommy obviously), and superstrong. She’s also very good at persuading people to do something she wants them to.


  * **Who they like better:** She thinks that Noh understands her more, due to the fact that they’re both abandoned Kree living on Earth, but she loves both her dads the same. Tommy is easier to wheedle money out of though. He’s a complete pushover when it comes to his girls.


  * **Who they take after more:** Noh, but not because of the fact that they’re both Kree or have super strength. It’s because he likes to learn and they can spend hours together watching YouTube tutorials. Tommy doesn’t have the patience for that.


  * **Personal headcanon:** She’s aroace and while she loves cuddling up with her dads or sister, if anyone else touches her they’re likely to find themselves flying face first through the nearest wall. She doesn’t like violence at all - way too bookish to follow in her fathers’ footsteps and become any kind of Avenger - but touch her without express permission and she’ll put you on the ground.


  * **Sibling headcanon:** Her and Phia are polar opposites but get on like a house on fire. The age difference probably helped a lot. They’re both incredibly protective of each other.


  * **Appearance:** She’s pink-skinned Kree, hence why she can pass as a mutant. Her hair is naturally a light brown but since she was 13 she’s dyed it green to match Tommy’s uniform. She also has green eyes, so her appearance can be quite striking for those meeting her for the first time.




	3. Ren Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Kate's oldest son.

  * **Name:** Ren. Kieren officially, but no one in the Bishop household actually uses their full name.


  * **Gender:** Male.


  * **Class:** Mutant.


  * **Personality:** Basically a mini-Tommy, only a lot more emotional and insecure.


  * **Skills inherited:** He’s a speedster like his dad.


  * **Who they like better:** Kate. She’s more affectionate and understanding.


  * **Who they take after more:** Tommy definitely.


  * **Personal headcanon:** He’s gay but hasn’t told anyone except Callie and Bran. (Everyone else knows. Kate’s threatened to shoot anyone that outs him before he’s ready in the ankle. Tommy is scared enough of his wife to follow her instructions, and has so far resisted the temptation to tease his son about his massive crush on the neighbours boy.)


  * **Sibling headcanon:** Unsurprisingly he’s a twin. His slightly older sister Callie - short for Calliope - is his best friend and they share everything. They also have a a younger brother called Bran (Brandon) who Ren absolutely loves as well.


  * **Appearance:** Slim, white-haired. Seriously, spitting image of Tommy. Kate makes jokes about DNA testing.




	4. Sarah Kaplan-Altman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy's daughter

  * **Name:** Sarah Kaplan-Altman


  * **Gender:** Female


  * **General Appearance:** A mini-female Teddy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, cheeky smile that gets her out of trouble with everyone (except auntie Kate who appears to be immune). Usually has green skin, but will shift to a more human colour if in public, but she doesn’t like it. Looks like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth, but can rival uncle Tommy for sheer destruction.


  * **Personality:** Cheeky. She gets away with a lot, and is very intelligent so can talk her way around most adults quite easily. She’s very opinionated and also quite stubborn. Like Billy she’s got a short attention span, and like both her dads she loves games and cartoons. She’s incurably nosy, which both Billy and Teddy insist she gets from the other one.


  * **Special Talents:** She’s only 4, so if she has any mutant abilities (which considering she’s part Maximoff is highly likely) they have yet to manifest, but she’s already a shapeshifter. She can’t do much - change her basic appearence, and if she concentrates really hard she can be a boy for a little bit, but she doesn’t really like to. She mainly changes her hair and eye colour (and skin when she can’t be green). She’s stronger than the other children at kindergarten as well. Not by much, but enough that she has to be careful at playtime. She keeps asking Papa and Daddy for a baby sister or brother so she can play properly with someone.


  * **Who they like better:** Billy. She has both parents wrapped around her little finger (in fact her whole family is. The only people who are strong enough to resist are Bubbe Kaplan, auntie Kate and auntie America. She doesn’t dare try anything with them) but she looks so much like Teddy that Billy is just bowled over by her. He lets her get away with murder, hence why he’s her favourite.


  * **Who they take after more:** Teddy in appearance, Billy in personality. Skrull/Kree genetics are strong, but Maximoff stubbornness and tenacity are a force to be reckoned with.


  * **Personal Headcanon:** She wasn’t planned, Teddy not even realising that he could lay an egg until the day it happened. But the second he held her egg in his arms Teddy knew there was nothing in the world he wanted more. Billy felt the same and became slightly obsessive over checking over her the closer and closer it got to her hatching. Tommy was almost as bad as Billy - he’d volunteer to egg watch while Billy and Teddy went on a date, and they came home to find him on the sofa with the egg on his lap, reading The Very Hungry Caterpillar to it. He wasn’t even slightly embarrassed. He continues to babysit to this day, although Teddy vaguely dreads coming home to whatever mayhem the two have gotten up to while they were out. Sarah and Tommy seem to be on the same mental wavelength.




	5. Kai-Varr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noh and Kate's child

  * **Name:** Kai-Varr. Kai is both an existing name on Earth, and on Hala. It means ‘mix’ in Kree, which seemed appropriate. 


  * **Gender:** They heavily identify as non-binary, but it took a while until they found a suitable gender identity that fit. Male and female are very specific human concepts, and since they are only half-human they don’t really see either of those things as a fit for them. So [xenogender](http://nonbinary.org/wiki/Xenogender) is how they identify.


  * **General Appearance:** Olive coloured skin with long white hair and piercing green eyes. They definitely have a striking look. Has an addiction to black skinny jeans.


  * **Personality:** Standoffish. Fiercely loyal to friends and family, but will destroy you if you try to mess with them. Doesn’t believe in casual acquaintances. When it comes to their inner circle, you’re either in or out, no half measures.


  * **Special Talents:** Typical Kree abilities. Is able to use their father’s gauntlets with ease, and both parents ensure they have fantastic aim if they should ever need to use a weapon.


  * **Who they like better:** Kate. She’s more nuturing and does the whole ice cream and bad movies shtick the first time they get their heart broken. Noh just hovered in the background and repeatedly asked if he could go break the boy’s legs.


  * **Who they take after more:** Noh. While physically a perfect combination of both parents, personality wise they get a lot from Noh. They love music, food, and exploring far flung lands. But they also get confused a lot, by how and why humans are the way they are. It just doesn’t make sense.


  * **Personal Headcanon:** When coming out as queer (both gender and sexuality wise) they were nervous as hell and threw up twice beforehand. They got through it just fine and was happily listening to Kate’s “we love you regardless, you’ll always be our child” speech when Noh interrupted and just said “wait, were we not supposed to know this? Was it a secret?” while looking confused. Kai just kind of sagged at the thought that they’re parents already knew, and Kate kicked Noh in the side for putting his foot in it.




End file.
